canceled Operation: Judgement Day
by The Zombineer
Summary: [canceled] NON-CANON PART OF THE EXPANDED ANTICVERSE. In a future where the White Fang defeated humanity, four girls train to go back in time twenty years and help their parents defeat them. Follow team SLVR, the decendants of RWBY over the course of a year during their ongoing struggle to survive. OOC, OC, Crack, Mild crossovery stuff, etc


_ACCESS GRANTED_ _-  
Bumblebee Inc.  
_ _-Projects  
_ _-Operations  
_ _-Judgement Day  
_ _-Personnel  
_ _-Grey, Silvia "Tornado"  
_ _-Logs  
_ _-Command:_ _PLAY_

 _Recording follows. Transcript is displayed on screen._

December 15th, 3756. My name is Silvia Grey, service number 08-909-2837, Order member for three years, code name: Tornado. I am the leader of a group of four girls training for a special mission. A mission to prevent this... Disaster of a world from happening. Maybe I should be more specific, seeing as these logs will be the last trace of these events, should we succeed.

About twenty years ago, Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick remerged from hiding. At the time, four very well known women were attending Beacon. They were known as team RWBY, best of the best, badasses known in all the four kingdoms. Or so I'm told.

Fall and Torchwick had obviously learned something from their previous defeat. They and the White Fang struck more tactically, making life as hard for the Hunters and Huntresses of the time as they could—which was very. The Fang seemed to be everywhere, and then when law enforcement was near, they were nowhere. It was on July 12th, 3737 that the first move was made. They took over the SDC headquarters and captured most of the Schnee family. Weiss Schnee was among them, and while her team attempted a rescue mission, they ultimately failed. Weiss escaped about three weeks later, but the Fang had gotten everything they wanted from her. They knew everything about the SDC and about Beacon. A few days later, the members of the Order were promoted to full Hunter status, and the Order was reorganized into a paramilitary force answerable only to General Ozpin. Thus the Order has remained these twenty years.

The White Fang marched through the streets, almost unopposed—law enforcement had been weakened quite a bit. RWBY and JNPR were out on missions, and the teams left behind couldn't match the armies of faunus raining down upon them. It was a slaughter. Human men, women, children... All executed simply because they weren't faunus. The survivors either ran to the dangerous wilds outside of Vale to escape or were forced into service for the Fang—slaves in a war against their own kind. The White Fang captured experimental weapons deemed too dangerous to use against anything but the largest of Grimm, hidden away for a rainy day Fall and Torchwick were reportedly executed once Vale was conquered. My personal theory is that they never worked _with_ the Fang—and were instead victims like the other captured humans used to wage this war. The Fang grew strong, toppling Vacuo and Mystral only weeks after Vale.

Atlas lasted only a year. The strongest military on Remnant, defeated so easily... It's terrifying to think what that looked like.

Over the years, the remaining humans—as well as faunus who disagree with the Fang, such as Blake Belladonna, Velvet Scarlatina, and Sun Wukong—have organized resistance cells all across the globe. General Ozpin has lead us well, with the help of RWBY and JNPR, but it's a losing battle.

That's where Operation: Judgement Day comes into play. O:JD comes from old sci-fi movies. One in particular. I can't remember what it was called, but there was a computer leading an army of robots who tried to destroy all humanoid life on the planet and kept sending robots into the past to prevent the leader of a resistance against the robots from being born. Same concept, different application. Hopefully. The computer in the movie never won.

Team SLVR, which is comprised of me, my cousin, and our two best friends, will be sent back in time to warn the Antic Order before itss reorganization, as well as Ozpin, of the danger. The Order was—is? Will be?—a group of highly skilled individuals with resources beyond belief, and run by RWBY and JNPR. We contact them, warn them, and take out Fall and Torchwick before any of this happens. It's a tall order, but I forgot to mention something.

My team is comprised of the daughters of RWBY.

I myself am the daughter of Ruby Rose, leader of RWBY—Or as she's commonly been called in my time, the Red Reaper. My Semblance is atmokinesis, or the ability to control the density, movement, and velocity of the air.

Lily Stirling—code name Gadget—my cousin and second in command, is the daughter of Yang Xiao Long, also known as the Blonde Brawler, co-founder of Bumblebee Inc. She is incredible with technology, all thanks to her Semblance. If she sees a device in person, she immediately knows how it works and how to build it. It's more useful than one would expect, which really says something.

Vicki Amber—code name Doc... She really could use a more unique code name—is the adopted daughter of Blake Belladonna, the other founder of Bumblebee Inc, inventor of the Yarn User Interface—a.k.a. Yui—and resident leader of the faunus who have joined the resistance. Blake's been suspected by the general populace ever since this started, but she's always been trustworthy. She found Vicki lying out in a hallway during an attack on a since abandoned base that was under attack several years back. The girl recovered from her wounds surprisingly quickly, but her parents were never found. Blake volunteered to care for her. Vicki's Semblance is healing, which also comes in quite useful very often. Vicki isn't a faunus like her adoptive mother, which will help with our cover when we arrive.

Rose Rae—or the Glowstick, as no one calls her despite it being her code name—is a Schnee. Aside from her mother Weiss and her aunt Winter, she's the last Schnee. Her Semblance is... Well, she can glow. And she does so uncontrollably when she's uncomfortable. Which is often. Her Semblance is useful... Sometimes.

Our training begins tomorrow. We're already highly skilled fighters, but we need to be better for this mission to work. We need to learn the environment. Failure is not an option. We have one year to prepare. I hope it's enough.

Lieutenant Silvia Grey, signing off.

 _Recording ends._

 _Play next log?_ _Yes_

 _Recording follows. Transcript will be displayed on screen._

December 17th, 3756. The following is the post-mission report for the Battle of Mountain Glenn on December 16th.

My team, as well as RWBY and JNPR were deployed to Mountain Glenn to assess the location's suitability for an outpost from which to strike at the Fang HQ in Vale. General Nikos of JNPR had a secondary objective to test one of the Project: Carolina prototypes. It was… strange to see her in full combat armor. It didn't have the Greek look that her usual armor did, making it contrast oddly with her sword and shield.

We entered the city ruins from the northern side. There were surprisingly few Grimm around, however, it is possible that they migrated. Do Grimm migrate? I'll have to ask Doc.

"Alright, listen up, people." Mom—er, General Rose, called out to us as we entered. "Standard tactical sweep. My team will move towards the town square and set up a transmitter so we can communicate with HQ. SLVR, take the left. JNPR, right. Report any findings immediately. Move out." Having given us our orders, she pulled Crescent Rose from her back and started towards the middle of town, with the rest of RWBY in tow. JNPR moved off towards the west, drawing their own weapons.

"Alright." I said to my own team. "Check your weapons. Move up in twos." I could hear the familiar sounds of weapons being locked and loaded. I grew up with those sounds. We all had. I could hear Doc spinning the chambers of her pistols; the familiar scrape followed by a click and a small dinging noise caused by Lily loading her rifle, which honestly would have too many bells and whistles if I were using it; Rose dropping grenades into her boots. These are the sounds I've heard since basic. And I wouldn't trade them for anything.

I looked down at my own weapon. Silver Justice; a poetic name for such a simple weapon. It's just a shotgun that can turn into a pickaxe. A very large pickaxe. Just one of its blades is about three quarters the size of Crescent Rose's blade. Simple, yes, but then again, I've always been a simple gal. As I loaded shells into my weapon, I took in all the sounds, the landscape, everything.

This is how I was raised. And this is how I thrive.

"Move out." I ordered my team, simultaneously hitting the switch on Silver Justice to extend the blades.

Everything seemed fine for about twenty minutes. No Grimm, no Fang. It was… quiet. And as cliche as it may sound, it was too quiet. As my team moved into the third sector, a call came over the radio from JNPR. "Crap!" It was General Arc. "There's Fang everywhere!"

"Where'd they come from?!" Asked General Nikos.

"Jaune, Pyrrha, can you hold them off?" Asked General Belladonna.

"Probably not, but we can try." Arc said, almost sarcastically.

"Damn it." M—er, General Rose cursed. "SLVR, get over there! Abort the mission, get JNPR out! We can't risk Project: Carolina falling into the Fang's claws. We're on our way, too." Project: Carolina had been brought into the field in the hopes of testing of against Grimm to establish an idea of combat effectiveness before using it against the White Fang.

"Rose." I said, turning to my grenade enthusiast team member. "You can get there the quickest. We'll find our own way. Go!" With that, Lieutenant Rae nodded and fired her boots, propelling her into the air and onto the roof of a building. "Doc, what's the quickest way to where they are?"

"Um..." She looked around at the environment around us, taking in landmarks and plotting a course—or so I assume. It wouldn't be like her to get nervous on the battlefield. "Three blocks south, and then due west." She said, pointing at a street three blocks to the south. "We're at least ten minutes away on foot."

"It'll do. Move it people!" I ordered, taking off in a run. I may have control over the air around me, but I definitely lack the skill to make myself fly, let alone others. And changing the density of the air in front of me would only slow me down, due to either depriving myself of oxygen, or increasing wind resistance. At the time, I did consider these, but overall, decided they were a bad idea.

Over the next ten minutes, my team listened to the radio chatter from the battle. The Fang had moved in from the south, and was attempting to flank JNPR. RWBY arrived moments before Lieutenant Rae, but even with our two best teams on scene, there were too many. It was symbolic of the whole war, really. The White Fang was too big for so few people to defeat.

Finally, we arrived. What we saw was not pretty. On the south side, the Fang had managed to deploy an auto turret. On the North side, RWBY and JNPR were hiding behind piles of rubble, taking shots at the Fang whenever they could. There was too much fire from the Fang to risk charging them, making melee weapons pointless. "General, we're on the east side of the square. Orders?"

"Get someone in there and dismantle that turret!" General Xiao Long yelled into the radio. "Rae's been keeping them back, but eventually they'll start pushing, and if they do, we're f—"

"XAIO LONG, IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE, I SWEAR I'LL PUSH YOU OUT INTO THE ENEMY'S FIRE!" General Schnee yelled. Just like always, I thought to myself. I knew she would never.

"Yes ma'am." I replied before Xiao Long could retort against her teammate. "Lily, get up on that roof. They haven't seen you, so if you can pick off a few targets with your rifle, we might be able to open a hole for our leaders to escape."

"Got it!" She said, starting to climb the remains of a building.

"General, do we have any wounded?" Lieutenant Amber inquired.

"If we don't get rid if these Fang, we will!" Replied General Arc. "Anyone have a gun I can use?"

"Hold on just a second, General." Lily said. I looked up and saw her lining up a shot. "General Nikos, when I say now, use your Semblance on that guy's gun and pull it towards General Arc. Now!" She yelled, taking her shot. A faunus soldier to the right of the turret went down. I saw General Nikos stand—somehow, the teal combat armor she wore made me think of a video game I had played a long time ago, before basic. Her hands went up, as if praying to some unseen force that we could win. Across the field, the downed Fang's weapon started flying towards the Spartan. That's when I noticed that _all_ of the Fang's guns were flying towards the General. One Fang—I think she was a doe faunus—was clutching to the flying gun for deer life.

 _Silvia-san, that pun was painful. You're as bad as your aunt._

And you sound like Weiss, talking like that, Yui.

Where was I? Oh, right. The Fang had started trying to move up, now that their ranged advantage had been lost. The only thing still firing at us was the turret. Though with the number of Fang, RWBY and JNPR would be overrun in moments by faunus wielding melee weapons. "Nora, get up on the roof opposite of Lieutenant Rae. Keep them from advancing." General Rose said. "Silvia, Vicki, you're up. Gadget, while they're in there, I need you to take out that turret."

"Yes, mom." I said, teasingly. "Gadget, do as the lady said."

"Yes ma'am!" She said, climbing down the building, and getting ready to flank the enemy.

"Vicki, left or right?" I said, holding out my hands, curled into fists. In one I held a coin, in the other nothing

"Eh... Right." She tapped the hand in question.

"Damn it." I said, opening it and showing her the coin. "Alright. I'll charge across to the westernmost edge of the square. You take this side. Funnel them towards the middle. Rae and General Valkyrie can do the rest. Got it?"

"Got it." She said, pulling the hammers on her pistols back.

"Go!" I yelled, charging out across the square. I vaulted over a planter or two on the way to the center, before stopping behind a fountain to take cover from the turret. "Crap. I'm pinned down here. Lit—" I was abruptly cut off by the sound of Crescent Rose firing a shot at the turret. Its onboard targeting A.I. labeled me as not a threat, and discontinued its cover fire, instead focusing on General Rose. "Thanks, mom."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just not letting the Fang put those twenty hours in labor, and the last sixteen years to waste." She said, teasing me with a running joke. "Get going. Don't want to be late for class. Especially since you're the teacher."

"Right." I replied. While we had been bantering, the White Fang's soldiers had advanced quite a distance up the western side. Looking back to the east, I could see that Vicki was doing her job quite nicely. I darted out from the fountain, charging straight for the alleyway in front of me. The turret had locked onto me by now, and I knew it was only a few seconds before it filled me with Dust.

I heard a shot from the turret and time seemed to slow down. I immediately dove into a roll. The shot passed my head by no more than half an inch. I swept the legs out from a Fang soldier who'd gotten too close for comfort. He dropped into the path of the next shot from the turret, intercepting it before it hit me. He cried out in pain, but I knew he was okay; It might still hurt, but his aura took the blow. "Gadget, what's the status on that turret?!" I demanded as I used my Semblance to knock a soldier into the path of another shot. "It doesn't seem to like me." I took off running for the edge again as the explosive reply came from the turret. I looked over to see its roof had exploded outward, and that it was on fire.

"Woohoo!" I heard Lily yell. "That. Was. Awesome. Got anymore of those I can explode?"

"Don't jinx us, Lieutenant!" General Xiao Long ordered. "Now they'll probably deploy three or four more!"

"Guys, I don't want to sound negative" I started, "but there's more than the turret to deal with." As I said that, a particularly ornery faunus kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying back. I grabbed a lamppost with one of the blades on my weapon and swung around, redirecting my flight back towards my attacker. I delivered enough strikes to subdue him, and moved on.

"For the Sloth Gods!" General Valkyrie yelled, jumping off of the roof she stood upon and landing next to a boar faunus. He tried to bring his sword around to strike, but by the time he'd done so, the General's hammer had already connected with his check. Naturally, he went flying and toppled over a couple of his buddies.

Three Fang soldiers were charging at me, swords drawn and ready to strike. Turning the blades vertical, I thrust my weapon at the guy in the middle, knocking him backward a couple of inches. The two to either side looked like they thought they'd won, like my weapon was useless at this point.

That was not so. I turned the weapon horizontal once more and fired. The Dust shell took out the middle Fang, while the recoil hooked the other two on the blades and sent them flying. A quick glance at them told me the one I shot and the guy who had been on my right were not simply unconscious, like the third guy. I made a mental note to have Doc look him over after this battle, and apologized to the two I had... [sniff, followed by subject speaking softer] Even after all these years fighting the Fang for our survival, I still can't come to terms with the lives I've taken.

I turned to look at the battlefield once more, and saw that while we were holding our own, that couldn't last much longer. Every second, more of the White Fang closed to a distance they could fight from.

And then it started to rain.

It started slowly but picked up fast. And with severe storms come

Tornadoes.

I noticed a Fang running at me with a war hammer. I smiled pleasantly at him, and then raised my arms to the sky. The air around me began to swirl. Faster, and faster, and faster. Dust and dirt, small rocks and pieces of debris, shards of glass, dropped weapons, downed soldiers; a tornado cares not. It will pick them all up.

Something about rainstorms makes my Semblance more powerful. I suspect there's more than just controlling the wind, but without time to experiment, and without equipment to run tests, I have been unable to confirm it. And it doesn't help that I lack any memories from using my Semblance at full strength like that.

I guess it was about twenty minutes later that I woke up. Lieutenants Amber and Stirling, as well as Generals Rose and Xiao Long, stood over me. "Hey, kiddo." My aunt said. "How ya feeling?"

"Like I was just sucked up by a debris filled tornado." I said dryly.

"Yep. She's okay." General Rose said with a smile. "Thanks Vicki."

"Just doing my job, ma'am." Lieutenant Amber said before walking off to tend to the other wounded.

I sat up, looking down at myself. My clothes were just about shredded—it's a mystery to me how they were intact enough for me to maintain my dignity, with how many tears and cuts and holes were in them. "Damn." I mumbled to myself. "That was my favorite shirt."

Post battle cleanup went down without a hitch. A few of the surviving Fang soldiers defected, and those who didn't were restrained and extracted with us.

The official mission was a failure. Mountain Glenn is not suitable for an outpost. Too many Fang, and they know we were snooping around there

However, both secondary objectives were completed and successful. The Project: Carolina armor worked flawlessly, from what I am told, and team RWBY reports the sensor packages were planted.

Human Alliance: 2, Fang: 1.

This is Lieutenant Silvia Grey, signing off.

 _Recording ends._

 _Play next log?_ _Yes._

 _Error: next entry is encrypted. Shall I begin decryption?_ _Yes._

 _Beginning decryption. I'll notify you when it is complete. Have a nice day, Yang-San._

* * *

 **Yep! Operation: Judgement day is here!**

 **Yes, I know it was Terminator.**

 **Yes, I know it got crappy at the end.**

 **Yes, I know this is not as lighthearted as The Antic Order.**

 **It wasn't meant to be :3**

 **What do you think of this style of writing, doing it in log form like this? I think it works. And hey, I actually wrote a fight scene! Mostly. It sucked. I'll keep battles smaller in the future.**

 **Also: spot the voice actor joke :p**

 **EDIT FROM MONTHS AFTER WRITING THIS: Thank God I get to post this finally. It's been driving me crazy! Don't hate me.**

 **Peace out peeps.**

 **EDIT: Forgot to credit my friend TackyTacs for the cover art, which is none other than Silvia. Thanks Tac! :D**


End file.
